Love From A Stranger A SoapxRoll FanFiction
by Kittenz91
Summary: Everyone's left NetCity to watch the battles, everyone except for Roll, that is. She wanders the streets when she comes across a new Navi. They talk some and Roll soon develops feelings for this stranger, but does he see her in the same way?
1. Prologue

**Prologue::-**

It was a normal day in Net City with navi's coming and going as they pleased, whether running errands for their NetOp's or just to hang out with their friends.

By the city's main park entrance, a group of three navi's made their way out of the park laughing and talking amongst themselves.

"So- Roll-chan. Are you going to the Net-Battles tonight?" The blue navi asked her pink friend.

"Hm? Oh- no, I'm not going tonight." Roll replied simply.

"Oh, OK then." The blue navi smiled to Roll as the red navi, to her other side, spoke up.

"Rock-Chan, we had better get going or we're going to miss our first battle."

"Yeah, I guess. You sure you don't want to come, Roll-chan? Not even to cheer me and Blues on?" Rockman turned back to Roll, her face slightly pleading as Navi's around them began logging out, going to watch the Net Battles, or fight in them;

"No, I'm fine. I think I'll just hang out around here for a bit longer." Roll answered with a warm smile.

"OK then, we'll catch you later. Come on, Blues." And with that, Rockman and Blues both logged out of Net City, shortly followed by other navi's who were currently walking around and playing, chatting and relaxing with their friends, all off to watch the battles.

Soon it was just Roll left in the city, she looked around once before a sigh passed through her lips and she started walking through the silent streets.

***


	2. Author's Note!

**Authors' Note!**

Before I go on with the story, I would just like to thank Hitogoroshi-chan for allowing me to use her character for my Megaman Fanfiction. I would also like to thank those who take interest enough to read it and hope that you all enjoy it. All Rockman characters are the property of Capcom except for S.O.A.P. who belongs to Hitogoroshi-chan. This pairing is a Roleplay/Real based pairing which oddly fits in well with the characters so I do not wish for anyone to take digs at it because they do not like the pairing.

This Fanfiction may also contain mild RockxForte pairings, and Rockman is expressed to be a girl as it is, once again, Roleplay based.

I am a RockxRoll, RockxForte fan, but wish to write this story on SoapxRoll.


	3. Sanity On A Personallevel

**Chapter One;**

**Sanity On A Personal-level.**

The pink navi, known as Roll, wandered through the now empty streets of Net City, humming to herself as she walked, deep in thought. The only sound throughout the city was that of her humming and her footsteps, reverberating back to her from the surrounding walls and carrying through the air until it faded.

She turned out to the main centre then, walking forward, not paying very much attention to where she was walking, something in the air caused her usual bubbly step to have a little more bounce in it that usual. She came to a small bench by a large fountain and sat upon it, in the centre. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes, not to sleep, but to concentrate on the rush of the water as it flowed through the fountain, her humming ceased.

Just as she started to relax, a loud ripping noise echoed loudly through the city. The unexpected noise had caused Roll to jump, her eyes shooting open. She got to her feet and started to where the sound had come from, she crossed the centre and turned right onto a side street. As she reached the end of the side street, a voice began to come in her ear-shot.

"….Ha! I'd like to see you try that again!" The voice shouted. I had a mocking tone with a slightly seductive, dark edge to it.

As Roll turned a corner, she gasped silently at what she saw. There was a navi which looked somewhat familiar from the back, standing before a dark portal. The navi flicked his wrist out and brought it across his chest and over his navi mark- at least, that's how it looked to Roll. The dark portal closing at this motion.

Roll watched with slight surprise as this navi mumbled on to himself, apparently completely oblivious of her presence. Eventually, the navi turned around, causing Roll to draw in a sharp breathe as the familiarity of this navi grew stronger but then faded completely. This navi had the appearance that would be expected of a Forte-Dark Rockman Cross-Fusion, but something about him told Roll that it was neither Forte nor Dark Rockman, this was a little comforting for her. She sighed quietly with relief.

The new navi caught sight of Roll, as he turned, through the sides of his Scarlet eyes. He hadn't expected anyone to be present in the city tonight. He'd thought that they'd all be away to watch the net-battles so Roll's presence had thrown him off- only slightly, though. He quickly re-gathered himself from the slight shock Roll's presence had created.

"Hello?" He spoke with a deep curiosity as his irises took in the pink navi before his gaze finally settled at her emerald eyes. As soon as he met her gaze, Roll's cheeks flushed a light shade of pink, barely noticeable, and her heart-beat seemed to accelerate, some. She smiled her usual warm smile towards the new navi.

"Hello." Her smile grew some, taking the form of a smile that could easily be taken as an over-friendly smile.

"Who are you?" The stranger navi asked, all of his attention now on Roll.

Roll's curisoty was sparked up by this navi, she'd never seen him around before, and she wasn't usually one to not know someone from Net City.

"Oh! I'm Roll, it's nice to meet you…?" She made sure to leave her sentence hanging, waiting for the other navi to fill in the gap with a name. She also raised her hand, holding it toward the navi whose eyes lowered to look at it. He was clearly hesitant and unsure, like he was having a mental argument on whether or not to take her hand and shake it in greeting. Then realisation hit.

_Roll? _He'd heard that name somewhere before… If only he could remember- _of course!_ She must be the one that Rockman had once told him about.

"Oh! Roll! I've heard of you," he lowered himself to a light bow, a dark grin formed on his face when he rose again. Roll blinked slightly in confusion to the reception this stranger had just given her.

"You have?" The navi nodded once.

"I'm Soap, don't laugh." He quickly added the warning as he took her hand in his own and shook it lightly. Roll looked down at their hands briefly, a smile forming once more.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Soap." She concentrated hard on keeping her amusement locked into her mind. "May I ask who told you about me?"

"Oh, Okaasan once told me about you. He done me a large favour a while back." The navi, now known to be Soap, explained.

"Oh, I see..." Roll nodded with a smile, then her face dropped in shock… did he just say… Okaasan?! "Who's your Okaasan?"

"Oh, you know her very well."

"I- I do?" Roll's face gave away her confusion.

"Yes, wait-" he gave a slight look of confusion to Roll as he suddenly understood. _Is this the Roll Okaasan had told me stories of?_ If it wasn't, Soap wouldn't be pleased on bit. "You're the Roll who is friends with Rockman, are you not?" His friendly tone had diminished, now and his hand slithered away from hers and took place across his chest with the other. Roll's eyes widened.

"Rockman is your mother?!" Her shock was impossible to hide so she didn't even bother trying. "Wow…" Her hand remained out-stretched as she stood, apparently frozen with shock as she stared at Soap.

* * *

_**Sorry about the abrupt finish! I couldn't figure out where would be the best place to end this chapter, so I decided that it would make sense to cut it off after the introductions, so, here you have it. Chapter one of my SoapxRoll fan fiction.**_


	4. Getting To Know You

Getting To Know You~

Roll's face was frozen with a stunned expression as Soap looked around the empty city street as a dark portal opened behind him, a sickening greenish-black vine emerging out from deep within it, slithering its way towards Soap, stopping just by him. He sat himself atop the vine, crossing his legs and placing his arms out to either side of him, leaning back and slouching, his weight on his arms so as to not fall from the vine.

He shook his head at Roll.

"Not really, that's just what I call her. She saved me from the Under Net one time." He answered Roll's unspoken question.

"Oh, well. That makes sense, sorry." She smiled a sheepish grin, now feeling rather stupid, like she'd just made a complete fool of herself. But, in her defense, he did say 'Okaasan', so it was an easy enough mistake to make.

"It's fine, really. I get that reaction a lot." Soap held a non-chalant look about him. He wasn't bothered by the situation at all.

"I see," The sheepish grin she held now transformed into a polite smile.

"You know… even Forte gave me the same reaction." Soap laughed at the memory now in the front of his mind. "But, it really is very funny when he does it, though."

"Really? How come?"

"Well, he gets all red on the cheeks and blushing mad! It is so funny!" He smiled at his own amusement, Roll laughed a little, too, now picturing Forte's reaction and then she nodded.

"I know, but I'll bet it is nothing compared to when Rockman hugs him- then his face goes redder than Blues' armor." And, now it was her that laughed as a memory came to the front of her mind.

A devious look then took over Soap's features.

"Really? I really would like to see this for myself some time.." He chuckled a deviant sound as he tried to imagine Forte with such redness in his face. "I shall have to ask him about it one day." Roll giggled.

"I take it you like to make Forte's life a living hell, too?"

"Living hell?" Soap laughed one hard laugh and then shook his head. "Ha! I'd rather absorb him and be don't with it." He shook his head again, in disapproval with Roll's statement. But, then his expression changed to one of amusement. "But, whenever I show up around Forte, Okaasan is there."

"I see… So, you're one of those?" Roll was taken aback by this new piece of information. She'd have never guessed Soap to be the sort who longed to absorb others.

"Woah- 'One of those?'?" Soap sat up from his slouched position, bringing his arms across his chest. "And- what the sam hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Oh! No, it's nothing, sorry." She shook her head and pushed the thought to the back of her mind, and Soap shook it away completely. He didn't really care. "Well, Forte and Rockman are pretty much inseparable. Sometimes, I even think that they must be joint at the hip." Her brows furrowed in confusion.

"Hm… well, I need to find a way to make them separable." Soap was silent for a few moments as he thought of ways that he could do such a task. "Maybe, if Netto would take Rockman else-where… Ugh! But their NetOps are inseparable, too! How annoying…"

His reaction caused Roll to laugh.

"You want them separated? But that's… near impossible…" She trailed off quietly and lowered herself to a seating position, folding her arms across her chest with her legs crossed in front of her, taking on the appearance of a young child. Her sub-conscious mind was deep in thought as Soap began to speak again.

"I don't _want_ them separated." He corrected Roll, his tone now grave and a serious air about him. "I _need_ them separated. I need to absorb Forte. To become the Ultimate Net Navi." He explained.

"But- I don't understand… How come? Forte's an extremely nice navi." She frowned at the truth of her own words. "Is your own strength not enough?"

Soap laughed.

"Ha! Forte! A nice Navi?! I think you're on about the wrong Forte. I'm speaking of the one nick-named 'The Black Shadow'. 'The Messenger of Darkness'. Not some push-over Navi that you seem to speak of." Soap rolled his eyes. He really disliked Navi's who were extremely 'nice' despite having the power and strength to rule the Net. _That's why I branched away from Rockman,_ he thought to himself. _That's why I went off to explore the undernet._ "It's not about my own strength. I have a goal. A goal to become the most powerful navi in the net. And I aim to achieve that goal!"

Roll nodded with a frown.

"Yes, that Forte. That's the one I'm on about. But- I don't get it. What is it about power that draws you toward it at all lengths? I just- it-" This was a subject that always baffled her. She could never grasp the concept of it all, no matter how much she tried to.

"Something personal." Soap knew that talking of his old NetOp would only anger him, so he would leave the explanation at that, because it wasn't a good idea to anger a Dark Navi.

Roll could see that Soap was not going to explain any further, so she decided to let the subject drop. She decided it was best not to push him for any more information. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have been so nosey."

"Pffft. It doesn't really matter." He allowed himself to fall back on the vine, looking at the cyber sky as he lay on his back. "Hm…" he mused for a moment before speaking his thoughts aloud. "I don't see the point in it, the Net Battles that the other navi's have. I mean, it's not like they try to delete each other. It makes no sense."

"Well… I guess it's just something for them to do?"

Roll answered Soap's thought with one of her own. She began to rock back and forth where she sat.

"It's annoying, that's what it is. Especially that blasted Blues… at least… he _was_ annoying… until I shut him up, of course." Roll's eyes widened. Hadn't she just been with Blues? Had he not just gone off with Rockman to the Net Battles? She daren't say anything, though. She didn't want to anger Soap. H sounded a lot more dangerous than she had first thought. "He was always running around like her was so high and mighty. Heh… you win one fight and you think you rule the world. Pffft." He mused at the thought of the deletion. Enjoying the detail of what had happened as his memory played it back to him. And then there was the look on the crimson Navi's 'prodigy' NetOps' face. Soap found it somewhat hilarious.

"You… you… you deleted Blues?" She stopped rocking and looked up at Soap as he remained on his back facing the sky.

"Oh, no… not deleted. That would be a complete waste." He spoke casually, as though they were having a conversation on something trivial, like the weather. He paused, trying to find the proper term for what he had done, coming to a mental conclusion that the perfect word for the crimson Navi's… murder? Was 'Absorption'.

Whilst Soap was coming to his mental conclusion, Roll was already aware of the true fate that had befallen her dear friend, Blues. At least- that's what Soap seemed set on believing… Well… who was Roll to argue? So, she went along with it, though the shock in her voice was real.

"You absorbed Blues?!" She now felt somewhat uncomfortable upon hearing all of this. Soap was serious. He didn't appear to be kidding or regretful. Not if he was able to talk about it so casually.

"Of course I did. Why not?" Soap's eyes left the sky and then wandered in Roll's direction. He rolled over onto his stomach so as to get a better view of her. "If he's so powerful, then he'd come in handy when I fight against Forte."

Roll gave a small nod in mild understanding. "I- I guess… Forte is pretty powerful."

"Yeah, well. He'll be nothing but a bad dream when I'm through with him." The non-chalant expression Soap had been holding turned dark, almost evil, sick and twisted as Dark Rockman's signature smile. But then he remembered he was in the presence of a female, and possibly not a prize Net Battler, by the looks of it. _Perhaps I should scare her… so much._ He thought. "I'm sorry, do I frighten you?"

Roll's eyes remained set in place on the ground as she though carefully on how she would answer the question. Then, she figured that it would be best to tell Soap the truth. So she gave a swift nod of her head and looked back up at him, as she brought her knees up to her chest and wound her arms around them. "A- A little." A light, almost inaudible 'heh' escaped Soap. Roll got the impression that he accepted the idea of scaring her with pleasure. Though, she didn't feel offended by this. "I'm sorry. I guess I shouldn't speak like that about those you're close to." Roll's eyes lowered to the ground once more. When she did speak, her voice was small.

"P-please…"

"Alright," Soap nodded once. "Fine, I won't." He rolled over and onto his back, once again, and hopped off from the vine then held his hand out, offering it to the pink navi.

At the sound of his movement, Roll looked up to Soap with a small smile and reached up, placing her hand in his.

He closed his fingers around the pink-gloved hand and pulled Roll up to her feet, gingerly, so as not to harm her. Wait- why would he do that?! He didn't care, did he? _No,_ he thought. _That's impossible. Not so soon after meeting her, surely. But- then again, she does seem almost completely helpless._ No- this was wrong. Soap felt as if he needed to shelter and protect her. It wasn't right! Usually, he hated Navi's like that. Despised them, in fact. And, with such a deep passion, too! But- she seemed… different… abd he just couldn't understand why…

* * *

**And there you have it. Chapter two =D I was going to upload it tomorrow- but I had a friend who was eager to see it and figured that it would be too cruel to make her wait another day. Also, I wasn't sure on where to end it, and decided that here would be a good place. Hopefully you guys are enjoying it so far~ I know that I'm enjoying writing it. Don't worry, if you read it for the sake of a couples thing.. It will get more … sappy and romantic as you read on, whether it takes a while or not. There is a lot more of this story to come so- subscribe- or what ever it is you do on this site XD - and keep an eye out for the upcoming chapters.**

**xXxKaytenxXx**


	5. Tell Me More

**Tell Me More~**

The dark navi pulled Roll to her feet, gingerly so not to harm her. Wait, why would he do that!? He didn't care, did he? No, he couldn't care. Not so soon at least. Then again.. She seemed almost helpless, as if he needed to shelter and protect her. Pfft, he normally hated Navi's like that. Despised them with a passion. But, she seemed... different. Yet, he couldn't understand why.

Roll smiled sheepishly, a sudden rush of safety surged through her. It caught her completely off guard, but she found it really quite a comforting feeling.

"Thank you." Her voice was small and shy, the words borderline between being heard and being inaudible. Soap's face held an off expression at the sound of the two words Roll had just thrown at him.

"'Thank you'? What does that mean?" Apparently, Soap had never heard those words before.

"What?" Roll's voice was now un-necessarily loud- she didn't mean it to be, he had just caught her off guard with his question. Really off guard. "You've seriously not heard the words 'thank you'?" She stared, dumbfounded as Soap shook his head. "Well…" she was unsure on what to say in order to explain it- 'Thank you', like 'please', was something that was programmed into Navi's and taught to children when they were young… this really was a first for her. "It's something that's said by one person to another who does something… kind to, or, for them. It's a way of expressing ones gratitude, I guess."

"Hmph… never heard those words before… ever." He sounded almost lost as he said this, but then he shook it off. "Ah, well. Best not bother with that." Roll giggled a little.

"Sorry,"

"It's fine." Soap looked around once more. He was getting bored and wanted something to do, or somewhere to go. But, with the City so dead, and Rockman was probably at the Net Battles. And, lord only knows where Forte was right now. It was apparent that there was nothing to do but talk to this female navi before him.

"Do you have a NetOp?" He asked her, casually.

"Yes, Meiru-chan."

"Meiru? Hm… that's an interesting name." He nodded once. He knew all about the red-haired girl who always clang to Netto.

"Yes- but, she really is quite nice!" Roll smiled, she didn't feel the need to mention that she hadn't seen or heard from her NetOp for a good few weeks, now. It wasn't important. She could feel her usual, bubbly self working it's way back up to the surface. "Though- I don't think you'd get on with her."

"To be honest, I don't really get on with many NetOps. Although, I do rather enjoy annoying Amber-chan." The seductive, playful tone returned to his voice. Roll laughed lightly, bringing her hand over her mouth in a child-like manner.

"It does seem like fun to irritate her, I guess."

"Yeah, I mostly get a kick at poking fun of her ears, even though it is quite unique." As he spoke of Amber, a memory played back in his head, causing him to laugh internally. It was from that time that he had possessed Amber, and was lucky enough to get a very fulfilling fight out of it.

"Personally, I think her ears are really quite cute."

"Hm? They are what defines her." Soap mused this thought for a moment before going on. "It's amazing, though. How the NetOp looks like her navi."

"Huh?" Roll looked to the left, at nothing in particular, as her mind drifted into thought. She hadn't really noticed before now. "Oh my gosh! You're right!" She bounced on the spot at this realisation. Her face lighting up like she had just discovered something rare and amazing.

"Mhm." Soap nodded, grinning lightly. "Her dog ears and Forte's helmet. Red eyes, purple streaks. She had a black jacket and he has a tan cloak. It's truly amazing when one looks at it. The only difference between them is their gender and their personalities."

Roll's head tilted to one side, her hand on her chin. "Wow… Soap. You're really observant, aren't you?"

"Of course, but, I do see enough of them to know this, too." He let out a light 'hee-hee' at this. A smile grew across Roll's face.

"I see, that makes plenty sense."

"I can't wait to see him again, either." Soap's voice was now eager. An edge of anxiety, almost impatient.

"Oh? But, I'm sure you won't have too much longer to wait." Roll spoke with a reassuring tone, a soft smile across her lips, her eyes gentle.

"I hope not."

"I really doubt you will."

"Well, even if I did- as you said- Okaasan may be there." He sighed in annoyance, his eyes rolled upwards.

"That is true." Roll nodded. She had to agree with Soap there. But- "She may not be… there's always the chance that she'll already be a bit pre-occupied."

"That would be the day." Soap laughed once, though it wasn't one of humour. "Okaasan doing something else when she could be spending time with Forte…"

"Oh, it has happened." Roll smirked. She knew that this was a fact, she had been the one who Rockman was with at the time. A part of her was beginning to scream out to Roll, telling her that she should stop right there. Telling her not to tell Soap anything more on Forte and Rockman's time alone. But, there was also a part of her that screamed out that she could trust this navi, Soap. And that was the side she chose to listen to.

"Really? When, how?!" The idea of Rockman leaving Forte was absolutely intriguing to him.

"Well," Roll bit her lip some, unsure what to say. "It was quite some time back. She was with Netto, Meiru and me… at least… I think Netto and Meiru were there… I'm not entirely sure who was present… But she was most definitely with me at the time..." she trailed off slowly, her expression distant.

"And…?" Soap egged on, eager to hear what had caused the separation.

"Well, that's pretty much all it was." Her eyes snapped back into focus and she looked at Soap. "We were decorating the city. Forte didn't want to help so he left whilst Rockman and I finished it up." She couldn't help but smile brightly at this memory.

"Hm… I find that hard to believe, really… but, at the same time… I do believe it… But- why were you decorating the city?" Roll's bright smile morphed into a sheepish grin at his question. Her cheeks darkening with embarrassment, her eyes bulged huge and bright as she answered eagerly.

"We were decorating for Christmas!" She bounced up and down several times, her expression set as though it were Christmas, her utmost favourite time of year, all over again.

Soap's eyes widened some. "Oh- I can tell that you get quite… worked up… over Christmas. How… nice." Roll stopped bouncing so eagerly, now just bouncing on the balls of her feet, rather than in the air. She continued to smile brightly, like a child would when they were told that Santa had been to visit them. "Sorry," She laughed nervously.

"Oh, don't be. Though- I do prefer Halloween, myself."

"Oh-no. I find Halloween too scary. Especially when it turns dark." She shivered as fear rushed through her just thinking about it. But she quickly shook it off.

"I love the night of All Hallows Eve. It's no different to the UnderNet. I find it really quite relaxing."

"So… it's rather homey for you?"

"Of course."

"Hm… sounds quite nice, in a strange… dark sort of way." The corners of her mouth twitched, nervously.

"Nothing wrong with the darkness."

"No- I, I guess not."

Soap nodded and then sighed in exasperation.

"So- if the UnderNet is your home, so to speak, what brings you up here?" Soap looked at Roll and shivered a little as he remembered what it was that had driven him to come to Net City.

"That freak Dark-Loid, Shademan." This caused Roll to shudder some, "Yeah, he tried to bite me- but- I easily fought him off." Soap stood a little taller, a smug grin on his face briefly, then he slouched a little and smiled darkly, instead.

"Oh? I see, well, I'm glad you're OK." Her kind smile returned, once again lighting her face.

"Yeah, me too. I'd rather not be bitten by such a freak." He admitted. "Have you met him?"

"Sadly."

"Sadly? Why? Did he bite you?" Soap stifled a laugh at the thought of it. Roll glared at him.

"No. He didn't bite me."

"Then what did he do?" It was clear to Soap that Roll did not wish to talk about it, but, unlike Roll, he was not the sort who'd let things drop until he knew what he wanted to know. Roll folded her arms across her chest.

"Well, if you **must** know, he kidnapped Rockman."

That wiped the playful look right off of Soap's face in an instant. A serious look took its place.

"Oh, did he now?" Roll nodded

"Yes… But, it was a long time ago, now."

"Forte hit the roof on that ordeal, I bet." He, too, folded his arms across his chest. "Actually… I'm surprised to see Shademan alive, now."

"No, Forte wasn't too happy about it."

Soap stood silently as he mused his thoughts for a few more minutes.

"I'm surprised. I wonder what made him stop?"

"I honestly can't remember." Roll answered Soap's thoughts.

"Hm… perhaps… perhaps it was Okaasan. Perhaps she got that wave of forgiveness and told him not to… or something stupid like that…" Soap shook his head in disapproval. "That seems like something she would do."

"Maybe," Roll agreed. "She does have a habit of doing that. Always has…"

"It really wouldn't surprise me."

"No, me either."

"And, what about you? How did you react to the whole thing?"

Roll shifted her weight and looked at her feet, putting her arms behind her and locking her hands together.

"It- well, you see, I did try my damned best to help Forte- I stood up to Shademan…"

"Really?" Soap grinned darkly. "How did that work out for you?" Though he'd not admit it to Roll, Soap was now using all of this information for his own amusement. All that Roll was revealing to him, he planned to use it all to his advantage when he finally came up against Forte, now knowing his true weakness. He would push his limits right until Forte crumbled in his grasp.

"It-" She sighed, turning away, hiding her face in shame, "It didn't turn our very well- for me, at least. But, it's all in the past, now." She turned back around. Refusing to let this get to her.

"Yes, all in the past." Soap held a look of slight frustration, though he didn't know where it had come from. "What if someone- wait… has anyone tried to delete Okaasan?"

Roll suddenly looked at Soap, cautious as she answered.

"I… I don't remember."

"Well, can you try?"

"Try? You want me to- delete Rockman?!" Her eyes widened and one foot placed itself backwards reflexively.

"No, I would never want Okaasan deleted. I want you to try and remember whether or not someone tried to delete Rockman." He rolled his eyes.

"Oh, sorry." She frowned as one face and memory pushed their way to the front of Roll's mind. "Dark Rockman, I think."

"Dark Rockman, eh?" He took this in and placed it with all the other information he had gained from Roll during their conversation. He considered it all and how he could use each part of it to his advantage. Slowly, a plan began to form together in his subconscious mind. Roll nodded a confirmation, now sure that it had been Dark Rockman, she watch Soap closely, now as he stared right past Roll, lost in his thoughts.

"Hm… there's always that Soul-Unison, though… that would be bad… very bad." He stood, frozen in place like a statue, trying to think through any, and all, possibilities. A Soul-Unison between Rockman and Forte was a dangerous move, but if he went with that, it would be a case of killing two birds with one stone. Roll spoke up, then. Awed as another memory returned to her.

"Their Soul-Unison is outstanding!" Her face showed her clear admiration for Forte and Rockman, now. "It's so powerful, too!" She had only seen the Soul-Unison once before. But that was more than enough to know the obvious power of it. Seeing how it managed to make such a mess of Net City and those it was used again.

"I know." Soap muttered in annoyance. "That's the problem! A Soul-Unison so powerful that it can destroy Nebula Gray, and, from what I've heard from that mongrel Dark Loid- almost destroyed Shademan, as well!" Soap's voice had a hint of disbelief as he neared the end of his sentence, but then it returned, once more, to its usual seductive, dark and playful tone. "But, he was probably just bluffing. There's no way that he can survive something that powerful. If they managed to delete Nebula Gray. Especially since Forte absorbed all of Nebula Gray's power."

"Well, my memory may not be the best, but, I think that he only just got away."

"Hmph… lucky bastard.." Soap snorted a laugh.

"Yep." Roll nodded. She looked around, now. She hadn't realised how dark it had gotten. She smiled to Soap. "It's late. I expect the Net Battles are over, now, and Rockman's probably waiting for me. "It was very nice to meet you, and thanks for the chat. I appreciate it."

"Don't mention it," Soap spoke indifferently, he felt somewhat disappointed and a hint of despair that she was leaving- but that wasn't right- it just wasn't, _I've just met her once._ He told himself, _It's impossible to feel despair for the idea of her departure- a helpless navi like her…_ Why was the idea of her leaving getting to him so much?

"I hope to see you again, soon," Roll flashed him one last bright smile, her eyes glistening in the light of the Cyber street-lamp and then she logged out.

Soap watched where she had logged out from for a few moments, deep in thought, then, with a loud ripping noise, a dark portal opened up behind him and he turned to face it, muttering away to himself as he disappeared through it.

"What's wrong with me?" And then the portal closed, and the city was now completely empty.

* * *

_**Well, folks! That's chapter three! I've spent over 12 hours on it without stopping, so I really hope it's worth it. 33~**_


	6. This is ridiculous

"_**This Is Ridiculous."**_

Soap sat upon one of his dark green vines, his legs dangling as he lay on his back. The UnderNet was quiet today, so he assumed that the other navi's, like Shademan and Dark Rockman, both solo-navis like Soap, were off causing trouble someplace up in the Net. He was actually enjoying the peace, something which didn't fit his personality what so ever. But, then, nothing about him seemed to fit his personality, at the moment. He lay down upon his vine, looked up at the UnderNet sky and scanned through random thoughts as they crossed his mind. He started to picture other navi's faces, something to kill time, purely innocent. The faces of both his friends and enemys crossed his mind. Rockman- smiling the was she always did when they greeted each other, Blues- his face set in stone as it was when realisation hit him that Soap had him defeated- this caused him to chuckle darkly to himself, Shademan, Roll, Dark Rockman, Quickman, Iceman, Rockman, Colonel- Soap scowled at his hatred for this navi, moving onto the next face quickly- Aquaman, Roll… He shot up to a seated position. This reaction was caused by two reasons that were each connected.

Firstly; he had heard something much like a rush of wind which passed his ears as Roll's face appeared in his mind a second time. The second caused of his sitting up, was the fact that Roll's face had appeared twice. Sure, he'd expected Rockman's to appear twice- it always did when he scanned through faces in his mind to kill time- but that was because of his habit of calling her "Okaasan" and the way he saw her as a mother. But… why had Roll appeared twice? He brought back the picture he had seen of Roll the second time around. Where the first had been how she looked when they first met, the second was one that he didn't recognise from their actual meeting. It was as if she was stood right in front of him, smiling at him. Her cheeks contained the lightest shade of pink and her eyes… the emerald irises glistening as they locked with his, at least, if she was really standing before him they'd be locked with his.

There it was again- that light rush of wind… only- this time- he realised that his lips had parted and he'd breathed out the lightest of sighs. This made him all the more glad of Shademan and Dark Rockman's absence, knowing that they would ask repeatedly what had gotten into him, trying to pry some bit of information out of him.

Soap frowned as he let his eyelids fall over his scarlet irises, this caused the image of Roll to become clearer in his mind. It looked- no, it **felt** like she was really smiling right at him. He felt his face beginning to heat up and his eyes snapped open in shock and horror.

He frowned down at his feet, a slight growl escaping within his chest. Though- it wasn't through anger. It was through frustration and confusion.

"What's wrong with me?" He hissed at himself through the silence. "I've only met her once! _Once!!!_ And- I- I was _gentle_ with her!! Why?! She seemed so- so damn helpless! I can't stand navi's like that- hate them with a passion, in fact! Why should she be any different?!" He now scowled at his feet. This was all wrong. Completely and utterly wrong! "Why would I be so gentle? I don't get it!! What is it about her that-" _No,_ he refused to say it. Verbally, at least. So, he finished his thought as just that, a thought. _What is it about her that makes me feel the need to shelter and protect her from… everything?_ "Especially after meeting just the once… And- the way I scared her-" He really didn't get it, now. He usually took great joy and amusement in the knowledge that he was scaring someone. But, when it came to Roll…he just stopped. Not as amused by her fear as he usually would have been. Instead of being amused, he felt bad…! What could it possibly be…?

One word did begin to mould in the back of his mind, but he tried to ignore the form of it. Hissing profusely at the very idea of it. "That's ridiculous!" He growled as his heart began to race as the word formed, as though trying to force it before Soap's eyes, willing him to accept it.

Just then, he heard the familiar ripping sound of a portal opening. He turned in its directing, a frustrated frown on her face. He really didn't feel up to socialising, no matter who it was that was about to climb from the portal.

"This is ridiculous…" He groaned in frustration at himself before exiting through a portal of his own, with a ripping noise as it opened and closed.

* * *

_**Well, here it is. The first of two, possibly three, in-between chapters that came from the core of my imagination, without the help of Roleplay events. Personally, I don't think much of it, but at the same time- I love it! The way it completely crushes Soap's pride!!! I love it! And, to think he acts like he has no feelings. =D**_


	7. That's Odd'

**That's Odd~**

"Hey, Rock-chan!"

"Heya, Roll-Chan~ How are you?"

The pink navi was sat in her usual place beneath a cyber Oak tree, waiting for her friends to log in, her face lighting up as it always did when Rockman was around. Their bond was ridiculously strong, and nothing had been able to even dent it, yet.

"Oh, I'm fine. How about you?" The blue navi made her way to her pink friend, smiling warmly at the reception she'd received.

"I'm fine." The pink navi chimed.

"Cheerful as always, I see." Roll nodded.

"Hey, uhm… where's Blues?" She leaned slightly after observing the absence of the crimson navi who was usually seen with this pink and blue duo, making them a trio.

"You know what? I don't know. I haven't seen him since the two of you logged out on the day of the NetBattles." Rockman's face held a look of confused irritation. "And I was so hoping I would get to battle him"

"Wait… what? He wasn't at the battles?" Roll looked at Rockman with a baffled expression when she shook her head. "Oh… Maybe something came up?"

"Maybe," Rockman agreed, half-heartedly.

"Don't worry, Rock-chan. I'm sure he'll show up, eventually."

"Yeah, I guess." Rockman smiled. "So, you never did tell me what you did whilst I was at the Net Battles."

"Oh, no. I guess not.." a sudden rush of heat surged through the pink navi, causing her to shiver slightly as she thought about her meeting with Soap. Luckily, her cheeks remained unchanged, though her heart did skip a few beats.

"Well?" Rockman urged the pink navi after she made no attempt to tell her.

"Well… you left and then, so did everyone else." Roll recalled conclusively.

"And!? That's it? You just stood where we left you for the duration of the Battles?" The blue navi didn't believe this factor for even a second. She knew Roll all too well. She knew how easily Roll would get bored with just standing in one place, especially if she were completely alone.

"Well… no, I did go for a walk through the city…"

"Oh? And?" The pink navi looked to her friend questionably, "what else? Oh, come on, Roll! I know there's more to it than that." Rockman raised an eyebrow accusingly when Roll gave her an innocent and clueless look.

"Well… there was this one navi, who logged in after about ten minutes."

"Oh?" Rockman gave a questioning look as she tried to think who she'd not seen at the Net Battles.

"Yeah, he called himself 'Soap',"

"Oh! So you've met Soap?" the blue navi smiled, she was somewhat pleased that Roll hadn't been left alone in Net City for too long, but, she had to admit that the fact that Soap had been the one keeping Roll company was a little less comforting, and she was very surprised to see Roll standing and unharmed after an encounter with Soap. Rockman was well aware of Soap's hatred towards any, and all, Navi's just like Roll. Helpless and in constant need of being sheltered, protacted. _I wonder what happened…_ She though to herself. "So- Roll-chan. What do you think of Soap?" Roll's eyes lowered to the ground almost instantly. But she forced them back up to look at her blue friend. Though, Roll's hyper personality had vanished as though it were a thing of the past.

"He's different. Very… frightening I must admit. And, kind, yes- he's very kind. And he's also caring- and considerate." Roll nodded in agreement to her own words.

_Caring? Kind? Considerate? Soap!? _Were they both talking about the same Solo-Navi, here? Rockman had never imagined those words being used to describe Soap, well, unless the word "not" was placed somewhere in the sentences. It just… wasn't natural!

"Unless…?" The blue navi began to muse on possible causes for Roll's description. And the obvious lack of violence on Soap's part. She slowly eyed her pink friend up and down curiously.

"Unless?" Roll repeated, looking to Rockman with obvious confusion. Rockman hadn't realised she'd spoken aloud.

"What…? Oh! No, it's nothing."_ What could possibly? Well… there was one thing… No- it couldn't be… not __**that**__… could it?_

A small screen appeared then, interrupting Rockman's train of thought. It took place beside Roll, within it was Meiru.

"Roll, I need yo-" the red-head cut off, looking at the level of concentration on Rockman's face. "Is everything ok?" The pink navi had been watching Rockman, too. She now turned to her NetOp and nodded.

"Everything's fine. What's wrong, Meiru-chan?"

"Oh~ I need your help with something. Do you think you could log out of here and come with me, please?"

"Sure… I'll see you later, Rock-chan." The blue navi nodded as the pink navi pixelated and the words 'LogOut' took place where she had been stood. The red-head on the screen now looked to Rockman.

"Netto-kun said he'd like to see you, too, Rock-chan." Meiru smiled to her and then the screen vanished.

"Yeah…" Rockman nodded and logged out, too. She decided it best to go and see just what it was that Netto wanted her for.

* * *

_**Kayten::- And here we have the second of the non-roleplay related chapters. Sorry it took so long- I had it written in my note-pad but I just couldn't find the energy to type it up. It may be some time before the next chapter is up as I have a writor's block jisnow, but it is a working progress. Please be patient and enjoy what I have done so far. **_


End file.
